


Let’s Do This

by Ashleyparker2815



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Interview, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Social Media, The Ellen Show, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleyparker2815/pseuds/Ashleyparker2815
Summary: Tony Stark goes on The Ellen Show to talk about his recent adoption with a certain curly haired kid named Peter Parker.





	Let’s Do This

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a few days and I just had to write it so I hope you like it:) 
> 
> Some things to know:  
> -this is based a few months after homecoming  
> -Peter and Tony are really close now  
> -Tony adopted Peter

Tony was sitting backstage at The Ellen Show in a really uncomfortable chair as people crowded around him trying to put makeup on him and style his hair so it didn’t look too crazy. 

Peter was currently sitting on the couch behind him dressed in nothing but his underwear and some robe that they gave him. Tony had tried to get him to come and sit next to him so he could get his makeup done and his hair styled but Peter had refused and was more into the game that he was playing. 

The worst part of it all was that Peter wasn’t even playing the game on his phone he was playing it on Tony’s phone meaning that Tony has to now sit in the chair while he either had to look straight ahead at himself in the mirror as these random people worked around him or he could look behind him and watch Peter look comfy on the couch as he played on Tony’s phone. 

“Are we almost done here?” Tony asked but then realized how rude it may have sounded to someone who didn’t know what he was like. He didn’t care he just wanted to move around. 

“I think we’re good here, Mr. Stark” One of the men who was working on his hair had said. The man put away the blow drier and looked over to Peter who was comfortably lying down on the couch. 

The rest of the people left his side and started doing something else with the other makeup station probably getting ready to start working on Peter but Tony didn’t care. 

He sat up and walked over to Peter who was sitting a little inappropriately for what he was wearing. 

Peter looked up at Tony and smiled as the men sat down and casually closed Peter’s legs so he wasn’t sitting how he was anymore. 

“Your turn” Tony smirked and went to grab his phone away from Peter but Peter rolled away “Pete, go get your makeup done”

“Why do I have to?” Peter whined. It wasn’t that he thought that boys shouldn’t get their makeup done because he knew anyone could do whatever they wanted because it was their own body and as long as they weren’t harming anyone else he didn’t care it was just the fact that he even hated cream being put on his face so he definitely didn’t want a bunch of random people touching him and putting a bunch of random stuff on his face. 

“Because,” Tony grabbed part of the robe Peter was wearing and turned him over “I had to do it and now so do you”

Peter stuck out his bottom lip and tried to give Tony the best puppy dog eyes he could muster but Tony wasn’t even looking at him. 

“Peter, we’re ready for you now” One of the makeup artist called from the makeup station and Peter looked back at Tony who was now looking at him. 

Peter gave the puppy dog eyes again “Can I go on your phone in the chair?”

Tony could never say no when Peter looked at him like that. Damn puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine” Tony handed it over and Peter excitedly grabbed it from him and ran to go sit in the chair. 

Tony got bored after while so he went to go and chat with Peter before he had to leave to get his suit on and then he was getting ready to get called out. 

He wasn’t nervous because he’s done plenty of interviews before plus he loved being on stage where all the attention was on him. It was basically second nature to him. 

Tony was more nervous for Peter because as time got closer Peter was starting to get more scared and Tony could see that. 

Tony was all ready to go out and they were trying to tell him that he had two minutes before he had to be on stage but he could tell Peter needed him right now. 

“I’m scared” Peter said. He wanted to cling onto Tony and never let go because unlike his dad he didn’t like all the attention from so many people on him. He just likes the attention of his dad on him and that’s pretty much it. It was his first time doing anything like this and he was scared. 

“Don’t be scared, buddy.” Tony grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit “I’ll be with you the whole time”

The plan was for Tony to go out first and talk to Ellen and then after the first commercial break Peter would come in. 

Peter nodded his head because he knew his dad had to go. 

Tony gave him a quick kiss to the forehead and was then rushed off. 

Peter watched as his dad left then he turned to face the makeup artists in the room. They could tell that he was really scared so they tried to calm him down. 

“You’ll do fine, plus your dad will be with you the whole time” Someone said and Peter learned that her name was Rose. 

Another man who’s name was Jake spoke “you’ll have fun, buddy. Just try to relax and be yourself”

Peter nodded and then someone handed him the clothes he was gonna be wearing so he stepped out of his chair to change into them before sitting back in the chair and looking up at the screen where his dad was about to walk out on. 

.  
.  
.

Ellen was sitting on her famous white chair across from another single white chair where Tony was about to be in just a few seconds. 

“Next up we have Tony Stark!” Ellen said excitedly and before she could even say his full name the crowd started to roar. 

People were jumping up and down when they saw Tony walk out. 

He was wearing a grey suit and he looked like a billion dollars. Tony felt the rumble in his chest as he got closer to the crowd. He walked up waving to them and stood at the end of the stage and blew a kiss then gave a peace sign. 

Tony walked over to Ellen with the crowd still screaming just as loud as when he walked out. He gave her a hug and then sat down. 

Ellen gestured for the crowd to settle down but they just screamed louder. Tony laughed and then tried to tell them to be quiet and they listened which caused both Ellen and Tony to laugh. 

“That was probably the loudest the crowd has ever been on my show before” Ellen said with shock and Tony smiled. 

“I think I lost hearing in this side of my ear now” Tony joked. He turned to the audience “Very strong lungs you all have”

“Thank you so much for coming today” Ellen said 

“Thank you for having me” Tony said and then crossed his leg over the other leg. 

“I know you’re a busy man especially now that you have a kid” Ellen smiled and Tony suddenly remembered Pepper telling him how much Ellen loves kids. 

“Yeah, he’s a handful” Tony smiled and suddenly wished that Peter was sitting next to him right now. 

“Peter is his name, right?” 

Tony nodded. 

“How old is he?” Ellen asked. She moved closer in her chair to Tony. 

“He’s fifteen” Tony said. He then wondered what Peter was doing right now and if he was okay. 

Ellen hummed “So, tell us about him. What’s it like to be a dad now?”

Tony laughed but it was more of a happy laugh like I love this “It’s amazing. He’s amazing. If you would have told me ten years ago that I’d have a kid I probably would have laughed in your face and then ordered another drink. He really brings out the best in me and he just grabs onto your heart and never lets you let go”

Tony continued “I definitely had to get used to a lot of new things that came with having a kid” 

Ellen looked really interested “Such as what?”

“Well,” Tony began “For one, there’s a bedtime. It’s hard when we’re working in the lab together but then bedtime comes along and he has to go to bed but then refuses to unless I go to bed as well so he doesn’t miss out on anything”

Ellen laughed gesturing for Tony to continue “Also you get no more personal space. There is no such thing anymore as watching a movie by yourself because he’ll come and sit next to me practically on my lap and I’m like ‘I was sitting here’ and he goes ‘okay’ and then takes my popcorn”

Both Ellen and the audience laughs and even has to yell over them to talk into the camera “We’re gonna take a commercial break and then when we come back we’ll be getting to see someone very special. Don’t go anywhere”

Ellen then turns to Tony and takes off her mic so she can talk to him. He does the same. 

“Peter sounds adorable, I can’t wait to have him out here” Ellen saids. 

Tony smiles “Thank you. I’m gonna go check on him I’ll be right back”

Tony then gets up and goes backstage where he finds Peter. Peter actually doesn’t look that nervous which he is happy about. 

Peter turns to Tony and runs to hug him “I saw you on the tv”

Tony pats Peter’s back “Did I look good?”

Peter laughs “Yeah, am I gonna go on now?”

“Yeah, when Ellen calls you out they’re gonna tell you to walk out and you’ll just come and sit next to me” Tony explains and Peter looks more relaxed now. 

They start gesturing for Tony to leave so Tony gives Peter a quick hug and then leaves “You’ll be great, buddy”

Tony has to run off because the show had already started and Peter is lead by a bunch of people to follow. 

When Tony runs back on stage it’s clear that he was a few seconds late because she had already started talking to the audience. 

Tony notices that there is now a two seater couch. 

“Sorry I’m late” Tony jokes and sits down. 

“Just a few seconds but now that we have you let’s bring out Tony Stark’s son, Peter Stark!” Ellen saids and the crowd starts screaming again. 

Tony turns around and sees Peter walking out. He looks a bit scared to Tony because he knows Peter’s body language but to anyone else he looks like a natural. 

Tony stands up and starts clapping as Peter rushes towards him. Tony opens his arms up and Peter goes in for a hug. 

“So nice to finally meet you, Peter” Ellen saids and then Peter smiles and pulls away from Tony to go and hug Ellen. 

Peter hugs her and then stands there awkwardly but Tony gently pushes him down so that he’s sitting next to Ellen on the couch and Tony is sitting in the seat that’s the furthest away.

“How are you, Peter?” Ellen asks then she leans over and grabs a piece of paper from the table beside her. 

“I’m good” Peter saids and Tony leans back on the couch and puts an arm around the back of Peter’s side. 

“We’re going to play a game called ‘How Well’ and it’s to see how well you guys know each other” Ellen explained “I’m gonna ask a question and Peter you have to try and guess Tony’s answer and Tony is gonna write his answer down and then we’ll see if you get it right, then we’ll do Peter. Do you guys understand?”

“Yeah, Let’s go” Tony said sitting more straight and Peter nodded excitedly. 

Ellen handed them a whiteboard each and a marker “Okay, we’ll start simple. What is Tony’s favourite movie?”

Tony seemed to think about it and Peter was looking at Tony before he started writing it down. 

“I know what it is!” Peter said excitedly as he was writing it down “It’s also my favourite movie because I made you watch it so much!”

Both Tony and Ellen laughed “Okay, Peter turn yours around”

Peter smiled wide as he turned his whiteboard around to reveal the words ‘Grownups’ written in black marker. 

Tony then smiled and turned his around to reveal the same movie. 

“I got it right!” Peter said excitedly. 

“Good job, Pete” Tony said and then he patted him on the leg.

Ellen watched the two with a smile on her face before she switched the card in her hands to read the next question “Next question for Peter, what is Tony’s biggest fear?”

Peter looked up at Tony and seemed to think about it. He then leaned back in his chair and started to write something on the board, Tony doing the same thing. 

“I think I got it!” Peter said confidently and looked up at Tony with a smile on his face. 

“Let’s see what you got first, Peter” Ellen said leaning forward in her chair to see what Peter wrote down. 

Peter excitedly turned his board around “I think Tony’s fear is getting locked out of his lab and not being able to get back inside for days”

Both Tony and Ellen laughed at that, “Alright, Let’s see what your biggest fear actually is”

Tony turned his around and read what it said “Anything bad happening to a certain curly haired child” 

Peter blushed at that answer and looked at Tony seriously as if he didn’t know that was actually Tony’s biggest fear. 

Tony added on “But actually now that I think of it, what Pete thought my biggest fear was might actually be my biggest fear so let me just...”

Tony jokingly started to rub away the marker inc on the whiteboard but Peter stopped him “Hey”

Ellen laughed at the two and began reading another question “Last question for Peter, what is Tony’s go to movie food?”

Peter once again seemed to think about it. He grabbed onto Tony’s arm and went to whisper something in Tony ear and Tony listened to him but then pushed him away “Hey, that’s cheating you can’t ask me”

Peter giggled “I just wanna make sure”

“No cheating. Write” Ellen fake yelled. 

Peter wrote something down and then turned it around with a proud smile on his face “Tony’s favourite movie food is chocolate covered strawberries because we once made it together and then I ate all the chocolate out of the bowl so now when we wanna watch a movie and we aren’t lazy we melt the chocolate and then eat it off the strawberries”

Tony was looking at Peter with so much pride on his face “Don’t tell anyone that we don’t actually eat the strawberries, Pete, it could get back to Pepper”

Peter and Ellen both laughed at what Tony said then Ellen pointed to Tony’s whiteboard “Let’s see if you’re right, Peter”

Tony turned his board around and read what he wrote “Chocolate covered strawberries!”

Peter excitedly started bouncing up and down on the couch. 

“Good job, Peter, you got two out of three right” Ellen said “Let’s see if Tony can get a perfect score”

Tony rubbed his hands together “Bring it on. I know this kid better than anyone”

Ellen cleared her throat and began to read the first question “Okay, Tony, what is Peter’s biggest fear?”

Tony didn’t even think about it as he started writing something on his whiteboard and even though it was himself, Peter had to think about it before writing something down. 

When Tony was done he looked at Peter to make sure that he was done as well before turning his board around, reading it out “The dark”

Peter turned his board around as well which also said ‘the dark’

“Wow, that’s one for one right now, let’s see if you can get this one right” Ellen turned towards her cards again and read the question out “Tony, what position does Peter sleep in?”

Tony laughed “Am I supposed to draw it out or write it?”

Ellen looked behind the camera like she was looking for instructions “I don’t actually know, I guess just try and draw it”

Tony laughed as he started drawing “What position doesn’t he sleep in, I’m gonna need a bigger board”

Peter wasn’t drawing anything as he tried to look over at Tony’s board “Well how am I supposed to know how I sleep when I’m sleeping?”

Ellen and Tony both laughed. Tony looked up at him “I tell you all the time what an awful person you are to sleep next to because you break dance in your sleep”

Peter let out a giggle as he went to go draw something. It didn’t take very long for Peter to finish so Tony turned his board around to reveal a bunch of stick people in many different sleeping positions. 

Ellen looked at it confused “Please explain”

Peter was laughing at the drawings of him as Tony explained it “So, here we have Pete over here sleeping in all the positions that have caused me physical damage because I’ve gotten kicks to the side and even kicks to the face”

Ellen laughed “One of the reasons why I do not have kids right here” 

Peter crossed his arms over his chest and fake pouted “Hey”

Tony put an arm over him bringing him closer to himself “One of the reasons why I do have a kid”

The audience and Ellen ‘awwwd’ which caused Peter to blush and shove his face into Tony’s chest. 

“Well, I can tell you right now that you’re right but let’s see what Peter drew” Ellen gestured for Peter to turn his board over but he was too busy with his face in Tony’s chest so Tony grabbed the board from his lap and turned it over to reveal a happy stick man lying straight. 

Tony and Ellen both laughed at it and Tony felt Peter shove his face more into Tony’s chest. 

“Well, we have one more question, Tony, what was Peter’s first Halloween costume?”

Tony actually had to think about this one for a few seconds before writing it down. Peter reluctantly lifted his head out of Tony’s chest but he still leaned heavily against him as he wrote. 

When Tony was done he turned it around “His first Halloween costume, even though I wasn’t there I’ve seen the pictures, was a cat”

Peter smiled and turned his around to reveal what his whiteboard was which also said cat. 

“Well, it looks like you won, Tony, congratulations” Ellen handed Tony a blue ribbon that said winner on it. 

Peter leaned against Tony but reached over to grab the ribbon from Tony’s hands to look at it. Tony’s hand automatically went into Peters hair to run his hands through it. 

“Thank you so much for coming on the show today, it was so nice having you and getting to meet Peter” Ellen shook Tony’s hand “He looks tired so I guess you gotta get him to bed”

“You’re looking at his bed right here” Tony laughed pointing to himself “And thank you so much for having us”

Tony stood up with Peter pulling him to his feet as he put an arm around Peter and waved bye to the audience. They made their way off the stage and once they were behind the cameras Peter looked up at Tony “Can we go to the hotel now and sleep? I promise I won’t kick you”

Tony laughed and pulled Peter closer to him “You can promise all you want but it’ll still happen”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a month ago but I didn’t finish it and so I just finished it now but when I went to edit it I actually forgot what I wrote so reading it back I was like awwww anyways you can probably tell the part I had to add onto to finish it because I didn’t really feel like writing this anymore I just wanted to post it before it disappeared.


End file.
